Eber
Eber is a Semetic group of people that the Lumi-Visians and other celestial beings refer to as the "people of the book". Lumi-Visians recognize Eber as the original mold for all human beings and model their human forms after Eber when they come to earth. Early Interaction Around 3200 B.C. the Lumi-Visians visited the realm of men. They arrived in the city of Sumer where written communication was being developed. Many of the inhabitants of Sumer and the surrounding areas sought to take the powers of the Lumi-Visians and master them. When this couldn't be done, the people dubbed the celestial visitors a threat to all humanity. The only people who welcomed the light-faced beings were the Eber people. In return for their kindness, the Lumi-Visians taught many of their secrets and shared much of their knowledge with the Eber before returning to Invisibase. Covenant For A Library In 610 A.D. the Lumi-Visnas returned to earth and settled in the city of Constantinople, where the Sage of Wisdom Jolen-Heli set up a temple to The Most. Many of the simple Eber people flocked to this church and became members, believing the stories of the "light-faced people" passed down to them from their ancestors. Jolen taught the people that in order for future civilizations to survive, they required to factors: #''A mass collection of organized resources made accessible to the world community for reference.'' #''A universal congregation based on the desire for wisdom, knowledge and understanding.'' Along with the Eber, many common people of the earth, and a few privileged nobles, agreed with the Lumi-Vsians to build a Universal Library of Knowledge. But the Dark Ages fell upon mankind and construction of the Library was postponed for several centuries. Age of Enlightenment The Lumi-Visians returned to earth again in the 1400's and reestablished their covenant with the Eber people. Jolen-heli reopened his Church, this time a modest chapel and began plans to bring about the Information Network and the Cipher to access it. During these "middle ages", a child was born to Jolen-Heli and the Eber people saw this half-human, half-celestial child as their champion. But when he fell from grace, the Eber people began to doubt that the Library would ever manifest on earth. Because, without a Promised Key, they could not open the Library nor could they access the pages therein. Modern Day Crap Centuries later, the Universal Library finally manifests in the realm of men. Many Eber people had forgotten the covenant they made with Jolen-Heli and the Lumi-Visians. To help the Eber people remember, Jolen arranged for a new Promised Key to be sent into the world. This Promised Key would not only be the Record Keeper (Universal Librarian), but would also defend and protect the information network from those who would try to destroy it. Slowly, but surely, the Eber people are beginning to wake up. The Hæysux, enemies of the Lumi-Visians, want to prevent the Eber people from knowing who they really are, so they have other humans call the Eber people names like "African-American" and "Negro". But, all celestial beings know that the proper and suitable name for the modern Eber people was, is and always will be "Hebrews". Category:Bishops of Bastard topics